


No Shame

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought he was getting some ‘alone time,’ but Gene has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image in my head of Gene topping Sam and so pulled a cute little angst monkey out from its cage to play with but then the b@stard BIT me and went flying off to visit Dak (who clearly has a special patented monkey lure…emo bananas?), and now all I got left is this strange mutant angora FLUFF-monkey bite infection. WTF? As such, I’m not sure I like this fic much; it’s okay. But it’s not going anywhere, so here. Take it. Please.

Gene kept his jacket on, his tie on, his shirt on, his shoes on. He braced his knees against the bed and unbuckled his belt, then pulled open his trousers and pushed them down to rest on his upper thighs, but no further. He stayed there, stroking his cock, not that it needed the help, but he wanted a moment to take this in, for memory’s sake.

Tyler was naked on the bed, narrow like an arrow, face down. His legs were pressed together but his arms were pulled in so that he rested up slightly in his elbows, his head hanging down just far enough for his forehead to touch the mattress. If he had a hard-on it was pressed up against him, and he made no moves to betray it. Not even a twitch of his hips, nothing. Gene admired that – Tyler had control, whatever insanity drove his brain.

It did not start like this, intentionally. Gene was up early – lonely in an empty house and the more he drank, the less he slept anyway – and thought to drop by and pick Sam up for work. Friendly-like. Save the boy some wear and tear on his fancy boots. When he knocked on the door, though, Sam told him to piss off, and Gene asked him if he was handcuffed to the bed again, getting him another round of curses through the door. Feeling that he did nothing to deserve to be the recipient of such an attitude _that_ early in the morning, he shoved the door open anyway and found Sam scrambling to cover himself.

Gene could not have cared less; he did National Service and enough late night stake outs to be immune to the eroticism of a man wanking off. Men did it, and like pissing or shitting it was something that you either got used to or ran away screaming to live with your mother. He opened his mouth to say something appropriately witty and damning but stopped.

Sam was half-wrapped in his sheets, his skin flushed and slick with sweat, his furious expression belied by a wanton hint of lust. Whatever Gene intended to say died in his throat and he stared at the gorgeous naked man and Gene’s dick was immediately as hard as a rock and he knew things were going to end in a very wrong way. Sam was just as thunderstruck and sat with his mouth open, looking like he wanted to argue but simply unable to form words. Gene reached out and shut the door behind him, and now he loomed over the bed with his cock out and Sam waiting for him and Gene knew what he was doing but he did not want to think about why.

The lube Sam had, obviously, brought out earlier to use on himself sat on the nightstand and Gene grabbed it, smoothing a double handful over his cock and fingers. Sam did not move to look, he was like a block of marble on the bed. Gene shifted to straddle the bed, sank down onto his knees, then continued to let himself fall to his elbows, his body on top of Sam’s but holding himself up enough not to crush the breath out of him. He reached his lubed hand down and lifted his hips, not wanting to get the mess on his shirt or trousers, and slid his fingers into the crack of Sam’s arse. It was hot and soft and Gene groaned a little at the feeling, but Sam still did not move or react. Gene wiggled his fingers and found Sam’s hole and gently began stroking one finger in, first just the tip circling around the entrance before pushing and breaching. Sam’s breathing became heavy and loud and Gene felt Sam’s chest expanding and releasing under him as his arse muscles clinched. Gene went slowly, stroking in and out and pressuring the tightness back, glorying in the feel of Sam’s arse, marveling that he ever got this far. He slipped the second finger in and plunged deeper, and finally Sam shuddered and his muscles melted as he breathed out a long, soft moan. Gene could have spent the rest of the day fishing for that sound, but instead he pulled out his fingers and pressed his body down, his hand guiding his slicked up cock into the hot depths of the man under him.

The first couple of seconds were difficult as the large head of Gene’s cock pushed skin and muscles aside, forcing entry, but Sam only shifted a little and breathed in and out in a structured, controlled way. Gene realized then that Sam was not new to this, and that he was not Sam’s first any more than Sam was his. Gene appreciated that, it meant he did not have to hold back. If Sam let men shag him, then he knew what it meant to get fucked hard, and as the heated sensations from his cock began sparking into his brain, Gene’s only desire in life was to ream Sam Tyler in two. Gene laid down fully, just barely holding himself up, letting Sam feel his weight and know that a real goddamn man was on his back and was going to bugger him into the mattress. He let his hips go and plunged his cock all the way into Sam’s arse, causing them both to gasp, and then Gene pounded him hard three times, throwing everything he had into it, nailing Sam to the bed. Finally Sam broke and cried out and pushed back, and Gene could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes. He stopped for a second, just a small pause, and then started rolling his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Sam rhythmically. He felt Sam’s muscles tighten around him, grasping at him as he withdrew and drawing him back in. Gene loved the idea of penetration, he worshipped it, and after a few more strokes he gave up trying to make the moment last and dived for the act itself, humping Sam like a dog in heat, fully dressed on Sam’s naked back, cussing out loud and grunting his pleasure. He began biting at Sam’s neck, nipping skin with every down stroke and his body hunched up as he tried to get deeper and deeper inside of Sam.

“Oh god, oh god you’re missing it…” Sam whined, and Gene stopped.

“ ‘It’?”

“Just a little…please…the other way…” Sam nodded towards their left with his head. Gene canted his hips just a little and then sunk back in and Sam blew up under him, crying out and thrusting back and trying to do a push up, lifting Gene’s whole body with him. Gene scrabbled and grabbed the cot’s frame with both hands and slammed down, causing Sam to writhe. Gene re-angled and began pounding at the spot, the ‘it’ he knew he had hit at last, and Sam damn near swallowed the pillow to keep from screaming out loud. Gene’s brain completely shut down and he rutted, pushing and sliding and thrusting as Sam built up to release.

Gene caught his breath and moved one hand quickly under Sam, getting his wrist nearly cracked in two by a thrusting hip bone, but he was beyond caring and kept pushing until he felt Sam’s cock, probably rubbed raw against the bed sheets. He wrapped his hand around it, holding position as Sam growled and began thrusting into the grip. That left only his other arm to hold himself up but with all the movement going on between them, it was not enough and he finally laid down completely on top of Sam, using his thigh muscles and gravity to stay at his rhythm as both men gasped for air.

“Gene…Gene…oh god! I’m coming, please, Gene, fuck me don’t stop, I’m coming…”

“Damnit stop yer yappin’ and do it!” Gene groaned into Sam’s neck, using the bed frame to pull himself into Sam’s body, slamming his hips hard and feeling it in his own hand as Sam’s cock and body shoved down in answer.

“OH! Gene! Ohhhhhhh YES!” Sam gasped, bucking, releasing himself into a long, drawn out moan, and his muscles clinched around Gene’s cock murderously, his cock throbbing hot and wet in and out of Gene’s trapped hand beneath him. Gene lost himself, his eyes blinding out as his body stuttered and he felt every cell in his bloodstream explode.

When his eyes adjusted again, he found the strength to pull up a little. One hell of a way to start the day, but indeed it perked his mood up considerably. He smiled and slowly withdrew his spent cock, and gently got up on weak legs. It was a very long time since he went at it like that. He patted Sam’s arse lightly and tottered for the bathroom to clean up a bit and pack himself back together, thinking that he’d have time for a sit and a smoke while Sam showered and dressed. Gene liked the idea of watching Sam get dressed. He walked back out to find Sam back in position, face down, head resting against the mattress.

“What’s the matter with you? Get a damn good shag in the morning and you’d think yer auntie died.”

“This isn’t…this wasn’t…” Sam stopped.

“Don’ tell me I finally met the day Sam Tyler is left speechless.” Gene sat down and fished out his cigarettes.

“Us.”

“‘Us’ is going to be late for work if you don’t get a move on.”

“Go on. I’ll catch up.” Sam said into to bed, not moving.

Gene put the unlit cigarette behind his ear and went back over to the bed. He laid down on top of Sam again, letting his weight settle down and pin him. Gene placed his mouth next to one ear.

“I didn’ rape ya’, Sam. You wanted me.”

Sam nodded.

“An’ I wanted you. We’re grown men, and we take what we want. No regret in that, and no shame.” Gene tongued the skin behind Sam’s ear, and hearing him gasp, got up. Sam rolled over and looked at him.

“You got no problem with…us?”

“My greatest problem on this planet is named Sam Tyler, so if that is ‘us’ then yes, I do, and I always will, and it got nowt to do with buggering you senseless. Now get dressed before I get another stiffy and shove it in your gob.”

“Sure. Sure. Okay.” Sam sat up, and peered at him. “You know I want there to be an ‘us’, yeah? I’m not just quickie shag.”

“Dunno but that was fairly quick. Next time we can take it as slow as you like.”

Sam cocked his head. “No, I meant…I meant…”

Sighing heavily, Gene bent over, grabbed his face, and kissed him until they were both turning blue from lack of oxygen, or at least until Sam really was whimpering like a girl. Gene finally broke the kiss and shoved Sam backwards. “I ‘ope that settles it. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be havin’ a smoke in that chair there, while you get yer make up on.”

Sam sat dumbly on the edge of the cot, staring at him intensely, then opened his mouth to speak and Gene knew they would both live to regret _that_, if nothing else.

“Gene…I lo-”

“Shut it, Gladys.”

#####


End file.
